homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
120915-Caution
19:00:51 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 19:00 -- 19:00:55 AT: hey serios :) 19:01:02 GG: Hello. Miss. Aaisha. 19:01:13 GG: I. Have. Heard. You. Have. Been. Detained. In. Customs.... 19:01:24 GG: Are. You. Being. Treated. Well? 19:02:42 AT: oh!! yea theyve been treating me okay 19:02:54 AT: wanted to do a lot of medical stuff but we managed to convince them not to 19:03:47 GG: It. Strikes. Me. As. Odd. For. Them. To. Want. To. Detain. You. For.... Well. In. Any. Case. As. Long. As. You. Are. Alright.... 19:04:35 AT: mmm yes im fine but i think they weree detaining me for my own good or somerhing 19:05:04 GG: I. Suppose.... 19:05:27 GG: Well. Then. May. I. Ask. What. It. Is. You. Have. Contacted. Me. About? 19:07:45 AT: aaw i cant just troll you to talk? :( 19:07:53 AT: i mean i do have things to talk to you about but! 19:08:16 GG: I. Am. Sorry. That. Was. Rather. Rude. Of. Me. To. Assume.... 19:08:52 AT: heh its okay im mostly teasing :) 19:09:03 AT: but you remember 12th perigee right? 19:09:08 AT: it was coming up when we entered the game 19:09:23 GG: Is. It. Really. Coming. Up. So. Soon? 19:09:31 AT: yup! 19:09:41 AT: and so is a twink holiday! 19:11:01 GG: I. Would. Be. Amazed. At. The. Coincidence. But. Between. Everyone. Speaking. The. Same. Language. Though. With. Different. Written. Languages.... And. The. Similarities. Of. Certain. Actors. And. Tales. Between. Humans. And. Trolls.... 19:11:22 AT: hehe well thats part of us being a gemini session apparentl 19:11:39 GG: A. Gemini. Session? 19:12:13 GG: Have. Things. Been. Easing. Up. Between. You. And. Miss. Libby? 19:12:21 AT: uuh 19:12:28 AT: no idk and im still really nervous around her 19:12:49 GG: Then. You. Did. Not. Get. This. Information. From. Her.... 19:13:05 AT: no i didnt 19:13:33 GG: I. Know. You. Likely. Know. This. Already. But. Please. Take. The. Upmost. Caution.... 19:14:08 AT: yes yes ive been told 19:15:01 GG: Just. To. Confirm.... This. Would. Be. The. Certain. Rage. Twink. Who. You. Have. Been. Talking. To? 19:15:21 GG: Not. To. Be. Indirect. About. It. 19:15:43 AT: ugh yes i mean at this point i dont suppose it matters if im cagey about it 19:15:48 AT: unless you tell libby not to read your logs 19:16:18 GG: I. Do. Not. Think. That. Would. Be. Wise. To. Tell. Her. That. Specifically. 19:16:39 AT: mm 19:16:45 AT: i kinda want to tell her to stop reading mine but... 19:16:55 AT: i dont know if she'll listen and i dont know if i can stoop stuttering 19:17:52 GG: I. Suppose. At. This. Point. All. Of. The. Twinks. Can. Be. Rather.... Intimidating. 19:19:09 AT: yes 19:19:19 AT: uuh but anyways 19:19:24 AT: the twink holiday 19:19:28 AT: decanting day 19:19:35 GG: Decanting. Day? 19:19:36 AT: apparently its like their wiggling day? except its the entire species 19:19:38 AT: yea 19:19:44 GG: I. See.... 19:19:59 AT: and partners give each other gifts, sometimes ancestors and descedants too 19:20:46 GG: Rather. My. Least. Favorite. Aspect. Of. The. Season.... I. Have. Never. Been. Good. With. Gifts.... 19:21:32 AT: hehe well you might want to start thinking about what libby may want :3c 19:21:55 GG: I. Will. Certainly. Have. To. Get. To. Work. On. That.... 19:23:25 GG: I. Have. Already. Been. Working. On. Something. For. Her.... As. A. Means. To.... Smooth. Things. Over. With. Recent. Events.... She. Has. Felt. That. I. Have. Treated. Her. More. As. The. Oracle. Than. As. Miss. Libby.... 19:26:03 AT: oooh well that's good! im glad your thinking about that :) was that why you were asking me about that other stuff a while ago? 19:26:43 GG: It. Was. Related. Yes. 19:27:43 AT: well im glad i was able to help 19:29:22 GG: You. Did. Help.... Though. I. Suppose. I. Needed. A. Bit. Of. Insight. From. Mr. Aesona. As. Well.... As. Much. As. I. Hated. It. At. The. Time.... 19:29:34 AT: heh 19:29:37 AT: :3c 19:30:49 GG: In. Any. Regards. I. Do. Not. Know. What. Is. Going. To. Happen. With. This. 12th. Perigee.... 19:31:09 GG: Are. You. Planning. Something. To. Celebrate. It? 19:31:32 AT: i am! since my hive is above water now i thought it might be a good idea to actually put its rooms to use :) 19:31:35 AT: and throw a bit of a party! 19:31:54 AT: which ill have to ask libby for help with since its on my land but 19:31:59 AT: thought you might like to invite her :3c 19:32:38 GG: Of. Course.... I. Mean.... I. Have. Not. Exactly. Attended. A. True. Party. In. Some. Time.... 19:33:14 AT: neither have i! i think itll be fun 19:33:40 GG: Right.... Fun.... 19:34:24 AT: aaw come on serios fun isnt all bad we talked about this! 19:34:30 GG: Yes. I. Know.... 19:35:11 GG: Some. Old. Habits. Tend. To. Die. Hard.... And. It. Will. Be. Hopefully. More. Enjoyable. Than. The. Last. Party. I. Attended.... 19:36:11 AT: it should be itll be with all our friends 19:36:18 AT: what was the last one you attended? 19:37:11 GG: It. Was. A. Social. Gathering. That. I. Had. Felt. I. Would. Need. To. Attend. As. An. Obligation. As. A. Violet. Blood.... 19:38:40 GG: It. Was. Not. A. Good. Memory.... I. Was. Never. Popular. Among. The. More. Aristocratic. Circles.... 19:38:50 AT: aah yea the... the social parties like that tend to be kinda 19:38:50 AT: stuffy 19:40:35 GG: Far. Too. Many. Trolls. Bragging. About. Their. Wealth. And. Power.... 19:41:13 GG: And. One. Mention. Of. My. Name. And. Attitude. The. Jokes. Never. Stopped.... 19:42:05 AT: uugh yea anything violets could grab and prod at most of them would :| 19:42:45 AT: well this party will most certainly not be like that 19:43:27 GG: I. Certainly. Hope. So.... And. I. Certainly. Hope. Miss. Libby. Will. Attend. It. With. Me.... 19:43:54 GG: I. Suppose. I. Will. Need. To. Somehow. Get. A. Hold. Of. My. Formal. Dress. Uniform.... 19:44:02 GG: I. Did. Not. Think. To. Bring. It. With. Me. 19:44:09 AT: hehe she should! and yea you'll need that 19:44:37 AT: let me kno when you've asked her? so i can talk to her about setting it up... sigh we cant handle transportation ourselves 19:45:19 GG: I. Am. Certain. She. Will. Not. Mind.... Especially. If. It. Involves. A. Holiday. She. Knows. And. Spending. It. With. Me.... 19:46:01 AT: heh yes 19:46:46 GG: So. Have. You. Spoken. To. Anyone. Else. About. This? 19:47:01 AT: uum 19:47:05 AT: eribus and heliux 19:47:12 GG: Well. Naturally. 19:47:12 AT: varani, nyarla aaand lorrea i think 19:48:02 AT: i still need to tell everyone else 19:48:06 AT: and ask the humans! 19:48:16 AT: i guess i could ask kyle or milo theyre on... see what they celebrate 19:48:58 GG: Are. You. Going. To. Be. Up. For. Planning. All. This. Right. Now? 19:49:17 AT: yea!! it gives me something to think about and focus on :) 19:49:53 GG: That. Is. Certainly. True.... It. Is. Important. To. Have. Something. To. Focus. On.... A. Goal.... :) 19:50:47 GG: Though. If. You. Need. Help. With. Anything. Do. Not. Hesitate. To. Ask. 19:50:57 AT: yes!! and well this is easier to focus on rather than everything else! so 19:52:33 GG: Just. Remain. As. Strong. As. You. Are. Able.... And. Naturally. Miss. Fenrix. And. Mr. Aesona. Will. Likely. Be. Able. To. Give. Aid. As. Well.... 19:54:39 AT: yes!! yes tho im worried... about lorrea um 19:54:45 AT: i can 19:54:50 AT: i can still count on you too right? 19:54:53 GG: Of. Course. 19:55:37 AT: :) 19:55:58 GG: :) 19:56:49 GG: Though. Why. Are. You. Worried. About. Miss. Fenrix? 19:56:56 AT: uum well i 19:57:00 AT: idk if she's mad at me 19:57:07 AT: um or not um she seems really stressed 19:57:16 AT: and doesnt want to admit it almost... 19:57:27 AT: and um i put a rule on her and nyarla and it really bothered her :( 19:57:49 GG: A. Rule? Part. Of. Your. Doom. Powers? 19:59:03 AT: yes 19:59:12 AT: they're not allowed to talk to each other without me there 19:59:17 AT: tho i dont think its super binding 19:59:49 GG: Ah. Yes.... I. Have. Not. Had. Much. Of. A. Chance. To. Talk. To. Mr. Aesona. About. Miss. Fenrix. Like. You. Asked.... 20:00:12 GG: Things. Have. Been. Hectic. Trying. To. Find. Our. Other. Team. Mates. 20:00:16 AT: uum yes i havent read any of their logs but im really unsure... whats happening there 20:00:22 AT: yea! i hope you find them soon :( 20:02:44 GG: I. Hope. So. As. Well.... Miss. Libby. Has. Told. Mr. Aesona. That. She. Has. Lost. Sight. Of. Miss. Suproc.... 20:03:04 AT: yes i know 20:03:10 AT: he told me 20:03:16 GG: Naturally. 20:04:13 GG: I. Am. Still. Of. The. Belief. We. Will. Find. Them. All. Though.... There. Is. No. Point. Considering. The. Alternatives.... 20:05:03 AT: i can only hope so... 20:05:13 AT: jack makes me nervous 20:05:33 GG: Which. Is. Wise. To. Feel.... 20:06:49 GG: Miss. Aaisha.... When. We. Do. Meet. Face. To. Face. Next.... Just. To. Make. Certain. That. Nothing. Has. Happened.... Would. You. Let. Me. Use. My. Power. On. You. To. Make. Certain. That. Nothing. More. Has. Been. Done? 20:06:52 AT: uuugh 20:06:58 AT: sorry 20:07:11 GG: I. Only. Meant. It. As. A. Precaution. 20:07:14 AT: that wasnt at the power thing 20:07:22 AT: yea go for it i dont mind 20:07:45 GG: What. Were. You. "Uuugh."Ing. About? 20:07:53 AT: nyarla and lorrea 20:08:16 GG: You. Are. Talking. To. Both. Of. Them. Right. Now? 20:08:25 AT: no im talking to nyarla 20:08:36 AT: and we were talking about heliux and i mentioned lorrea 20:08:49 AT: and now he's tlaking about having to protect heliux from her and im jjust 20:08:54 AT: im done with whatever 20:08:54 AT: THIS is 20:09:03 AT: i dont want to auspitice between my moirail and matesprit 20:09:11 GG: You. Should. Not. Need. To. 20:09:24 GG: I. Will. Get. To. Work. On. Making. Him. Vent. To. Me. About. Her. 20:10:01 AT: thank you 20:10:27 GG: It. Is. Never. A. Problem. 20:10:54 AT: :) 20:10:59 GG: :) 20:11:21 AT: ... if this gets any worse though i might just put this all on hold... just remove the rule and let them work it out 20:11:26 AT: violence and all someone else can stop them 20:11:47 GG: Hopefully. It. Will. Not. Come. To. Violence. 20:12:26 AT: mm 20:12:32 AT: have you seen the two of them in the same room? 20:12:53 GG: Not. Since. Before. The. Game. Began.... 20:13:20 GG: They. Were. Alright. With. Each. Other. For. Such. A. Short. Time.... And. Then.... 20:14:08 GG: In. Any. Case. I. Will. Keep. It. From. Going. To. Violence. 20:14:50 AT: thank you... those two are one of the reasons im debating putting on a few rules for the event 20:15:33 GG: You. Are. Anticipating. Other. Trouble? Like. From. Miss. Lorcan? 20:15:49 AT: mmm not from lorcaaaaan 20:16:16 AT: tho since eribus is kinda nervous about it i might just have a seperate thing in general... 20:17:04 GG: If. You. Are. Worried. About. Miss. Libby. I. Think. She. Will. Be. More. Focused. On. Me.... 20:17:53 AT: iim worried about everyone sorta but it is libby related... but not like 20:17:54 AT: specifically 20:17:55 AT: her 20:18:10 GG: A. Bit. Puzzling.... 20:19:19 AT: uuh sorry 20:19:28 GG: It. Is. Alright. 20:19:58 GG: I. Will. Not. Ask. Further. Of. It. If. It. Is. Bothersome. To. You. 20:20:27 AT: not bothersome um... 20:20:30 AT: mm 20:20:40 AT: i waas debating how 20:20:52 AT: good of an idea it would bee for uh scarlet to come 20:20:59 GG: .... 20:21:06 GG: Um.... 20:21:24 GG: I.... Understand. That. You. Are. Trying.... To.... But.... 20:21:26 GG: She.... 20:22:18 GG: Basically. Wiped. Two. Sweeps. Of. My. Life. Upon. Meeting. Her.... She. Tried. To. Use.... And. With. Miss. Libby. There.... 20:22:40 AT: uuh yes well i think 20:22:41 AT: hm 20:22:53 AT: some of that was a thing with libby 20:23:03 AT: and then some of it was expecting me to be able to retaliate against her? 20:23:18 AT: since in their culture uh fuchsias are part of the companion castes 20:23:21 AT: so 20:24:22 GG: I. Can. Only. Imagine. The. Animosity. That. Will. Exist. Between. The. Two.... 20:24:37 AT: mm 20:25:52 GG: I. Will. Not. Question. Your. Plans. For. This. Party.... But.... Please. Exercise. Caution.... 20:26:53 GG: Especially. If. It. Also. Means.... 20:27:07 GG: Mr. Aesona. Will. Not. Be. Happy. If. Vigil. Is. There. As. Well.... 20:27:19 AT: i kno 20:27:35 AT: i knoo i might just do an after party thing 20:27:56 GG: That.... May. Perhaps. Be. Wiser.... 20:29:17 GG: It. Is. Somewhat. Frightening. To. Me. To. Think. Of. Her. Off. Derse. To. Be. Honest.... There. Was. A. Level. Of. Safety. Knowing. That. She. Was. Far. Off.... If. She. Can. Leave. The. Moon.... 20:29:31 AT: well i dont know if she can 20:29:36 AT: jack apparently is keeping her there 20:29:55 GG: I. Am. Thankful. To. Know. That.... No. Offense. To. Your. Plans.... 20:30:14 GG: Not. That. I. Like. The. Fact. That. Jack. Is. Doing. That.... 20:31:18 AT: sigh no thats not good either 20:33:05 GG: If. You. Think. Doing. What. You. Are. Doing. Will. Help. To. Pacify. If. Not. Balance. Out. Scarlet. So. That. She. Is. Most. Certainly. Not. Our. Enemy. Though. I. Do. Welcome. It.... 20:34:12 GG: I. Can. Not. Compete. With. Her. Powers. Of. Rage. Just. Yet.... 20:34:18 AT: mmm well i dont want to just because of some behind the scenes motive... i want to because i actually want to be friends 20:34:28 AT: no you cant and well... pacify is kinda ironic 20:34:31 AT: to be used here 20:34:32 AT: rn 20:34:33 AT: mm 20:34:55 GG: Ironic. How? 20:35:48 AT: uum well just my last conversation with ehr 20:35:51 AT: andi need to talk to lorrea 20:35:53 AT: privately 20:36:32 GG: Alright. Then.... 20:38:28 GG: Please. Be. Careful. With. All. This. Though.... 20:39:10 AT: yes i will 20:39:15 AT: with everyone constantly reminding me 20:39:28 GG: I. Am. Sorry. To. Be. Yet. Another. Reminder. About. This.... 20:39:51 AT: its fine... i suppose its just a good way to realize that trust is dead 20:39:54 AT: mostly? 20:40:26 GG: It. Is. Just.... Very. Personal. On. Three. Fronts. Regarding. Her.... With. What. She. Did. To. Me.... With. What. She. Did. To. You. And. Mr. Aesona.... With. What. She. Wants. To. Do. To. Miss. Libby.... 20:40:46 GG: It. Is. Not. You. I. Do. Not. Trust. It. Is. Her.... 20:41:10 AT: i was meaning it more generally but... im sure libby would return as good as she gets 20:41:23 AT: she's not helpless 20:41:29 GG: I. Know.... 20:41:34 AT: picking on wigglers... 20:41:35 GG: I. Very. Much. Know. 20:41:41 AT: mm 20:42:08 GG: I. Hope. I. Can. Be. Better. For. Her. Than. I. Have. Been.... 20:43:08 AT: im sure you will 20:43:38 AT: you have a one track mind when it really gets down to it 20:44:17 GG: Certainly. Not. A. Boon. When. There. Are. So. Many. To. Protect. And. Help. 20:47:05 AT: i suppose just focus on whats impotant to you 20:48:19 GG: That. Would. Be. A. Future. Outside. Of. This. Game.... Everyone. At. Peace.... Everyone. Happy.... 20:48:35 GG: But. That. Is. Still. A. Long. Ways. Off. 20:48:44 AT: yes it is 20:48:53 AT: just focus on getting there then 20:51:10 GG: I. Will.... I. Will. Get. Us. All. There. 20:53:11 AT: well dont break yourself trying 20:53:30 AT: we all have to work together to get there 20:53:52 GG: Of. Course.... 20:54:44 GG: I. Have. No. Intention. Of. Acting. On. My. Own. 20:55:41 GG: But.... If. I. Can. Do. Anything. Personal. For. That. Goal.... If. Only. To. Help. Direct. Things. Better. Towards. It.... 20:56:23 AT: ofc! one of those would be to keep the team together so we can focus on that! and the biggest problems :) 20:57:36 GG: Yes.... I. Must. Get. Back. To. That.... Along. With. Talking. With. Mr. Aesona. About. The. Issue. With. Miss. Fenrix. 20:58:45 AT: okay gl! he doesnt really like talking about her so you might have to pry... 20:59:19 GG: In. Other. Words.... I. Can. Not. Go. About. This. Directly? 21:00:28 AT: well you can it may just make him mad tho 21:00:49 AT: so yea probably indirect... just try to get him ranting and then hope he goes off on a tangent about her you can latch on to 21:01:19 GG: I. Will. Heed. That. Advice.... 21:01:52 AT: :) 21:01:57 GG: If. Anything. Else. Comes. Up. I. Will. Contact. You.... And. Please. Contact. Me. If. You. Wish. To. Talk.... :) 21:02:42 GG: And. Good. Luck. With. The. 12th. Perigee./Decanting. Day. Party. 21:03:14 AT: thank you!! and i will :) bye serios~ 21:03:18 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 21:03 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Serios